Everybody Loves Ed
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: But who does Ed love? It was okay until Ed’s friends started showing up. Friends like Rose, Claus, and Russell Tringham. Roy saw the way he looked at Ed, they way they all looked at him. Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, let me explain a few things. In this fanfic, Hughes is alive and well, Ed didn't get transported to the other side of the gate, and Al has his body back. That is all. Done.

* * *

Chapter 1

Edward Elric's 20th birthday. That's what day it was. The Hughes household was all dolled up with ribbons and balloons and party favors. Maes Hughes was still carrying around his daughter like she was the belle of the ball. She was turning 8 today. It was easy to decorate despite the age difference in the two guests of honor. Why? Because even at 20, Edward Elric was still a child at heart, and he loved simple, childish things.

He'd grown up considerably, both mentally and physically. Heck, Roy Mustang couldn't even poke at his height these days, least not without a good cause. Ed was almost as tall as the new fuhrer. Yes. You read right. Roy Mustang, in the short four years since the uh... 'tragic' death of Fuhrer King Bradley, had been leading the world as it's new fuhrer. It wasn't hard to prove he was the best choice. He had half the men in the military working for him and several of those half were higher ranked than him.

But enough about Mustang. Today was a day to celebrate. It was Ed's 8th year as a Military Dog, which wasn't seeming so bad nowadays, but some people were still skeptical. It was Ed's 8th year of knowing Roy. More importantly, this marked the end of Ed's 2nd year of being a completely legal adult. A second year that Roy Mustang had wasted by not telling the growing blonde how he felt.

Roy was the first to arrive at the house for the party, purposely getting there a good hour in advanced. He had hoped to get Edward alone and talk to him, maybe get the courage up to tell him. However, Ed and Al were so distracted playing with Elysia that the fuhrer was hardly noticed. He was off duty anyhow and insisted no one close to him should treat him like a fuhrer when he was off duty... so they didn't _have _to notice him or anything. It just would have been helpful.

When people started showing up, it was like some kind of movie award show. There was cheering and hugging and more cheering, which turned into squealing with the girls. Elysia's friends were like little fangirls for Ed. They all swarmed around him to get a good look or to touch his clothes. Ed had ditched the obvious red coat, but he still loved the black tank top and leather pants. Not that Roy minded. He loved that look on Ed, and it was hot.

Roy didn't have a problem with the incoming guests until _Ed's _friends started showing up. Friends like Rose from Lior, Claus from that no show town out in the boondocks, and Russell and Fletcher Tringham from Xenotime. Fletcher wasn't an issue, but Roy noticed the look in that cocky 19 year old's eyes as he spoke with Ed. Then again, maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Are you alright, sir?" Riza asked as she walked up to him. "You look tense."

"Fine, Riza. Now don't call me 'sir'. Remember? I'm Roy when I'm off-duty," Roy reminded her with a small smile.

"Of course, Roy," she replied with her own little smile. It seemed they were always doing that, exchanging little smiles. They were comfortable enough around each other to work effectively together and trust each other, but they weren't comfortable enough for showing everything they were feeling at any given time.

As the party began to take off, Roy tried to be near Ed as much as he could. It wasn't hard. He'd heard many people comment on how he must be Ed's best friend what with the way he got under Ed's skin, even now, or how Ed always came to him with problems. So it was easy to flow with the conversation around Ed, no matter how mature or juvenile it became. He would like to say he knew Ed like the back of his hand.

People broke off and Roy lost Ed when the young alchemist ran off to the bathroom. When Ed came back, Roy was caught up speaking with Hughes and little miss Winry Rockbell. He could only seethe silently as Rose chatted it up with the blonde. He wondered if Ed minded that the naive child he was talking to had a child of her own now. Roy gently excused himself from the conversation he was already in.

Ed was completely across the room from Roy so the fuhrer had to ease his way through screaming little girls, tipsy military personnel, and oblivious bystanders to get to him, not to mention the furniture. On the way, he was able to catch the conversation between Claus and that fossil, Pinako Rockbell. He was surprised that old woman was still alive.

"So you traveled the farthest out of all the party guests, hm?" Pinako asked, chewing on a toothpick because smoking wasn't allowed inside the Hughes home.

"I suppose so, but when I got the invitation, I just couldn't say no. It's been so long since I saw Edward," Claus replied, this light little blush covering her cheeks. For anyone else, it may have been cute, but to Roy it was just an annoying sign of her interest in Ed.

"You like our Ed, do you?" Pinako teased with a wicked grin. Claus blushed darker and Roy scowled as little as possible as he continued on his way. "Well our Ed has someone he's interested in... But I wont tell you who. It could be you or it could be anyone. It's for him to reveal in his own time."

Roy couldn't take comfort in that idea. If Ed was interested in someone, that was a less like-ly chance that Roy could tell him his feelings and not get rejected. Roy's eyes glanced to Winry. If old Pinako knew who Ed liked, did Winry? The way she glanced over at Ed every moment or so in an anxious way could mean either thing. There was no way to figure it out unless he asked, and he wasn't going to ask.

A few more steps forward and he was grabbed by the wrist. When he looked at the one responsible for the action, he locked eyes with Russell Tringham. Russell was giving him that serious look that seemed to fall naturally on his features.

"Can we talk?" Russell asked. Roy glanced at Ed out of the corner of his eye before nodding. Ed was still somehow talking to Rose.

"Make it quick. Hughes sounded ready to bring out the cake," Roy replied, making up the random excuse on the spot.

Russell led Roy off to the side of the room where they would have some semi-privacy without leaving anything. Russell pointed out Ed in the crowd, a little more space between him and Roy now than when Russell had grabbed is wrist.

"I get this feeling we're both interested," Russell spoke up. He glanced at Roy and gauged the way the fuhrer was staring at Ed. "So I thought we could talk."

"About what?" Roy asked in a monotonous voice. He looked at Russell and the younger looked away toward Ed. It went silent for a moment and then Russell chuckled.

"You know what? I don't know how to word it nicely, so I'll just say it. When I first saw Ed, after he pulled the blinds away from my eyes, I noticed his frame and his proportions," Russell explained.

Roy had a feeling this boy understood the same feelings as him... only a bit more on the physical side. However, he waited for Russell to continue and never said a word.

"As he was leaving on the train from Xenotime to Central, I remember... all I thought about as we talked through the window was 'I'd love to top him.' You know?" Russell asked, his eyes glued to Ed and, Roy feared, to his butt.

"Hm," Roy replied blandly. Yep. There was no 'nice' way to put that statement.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," of course he had, "And don't think I'm weird for saying it either. He may be a year older than me, but I was much taller than him back then. I'm still taller. So are you. The only difference between us is that I'm a year younger and you're 13 years older." Russell explained.

There was that cocky look in his eyes again. Roy knew his thoughts could only be something along the lines of 'you're an old man, and I'm his age. You don't stand a chance.' Still, Russell's voice was calm and slightly reminiscent. There was no lust in his voice, nor any hint that he had lewd thoughts in his head. Despite the subject, Russell made it sound innocent and even a bit romantic with the tone in his voice.

"What's your point?" Roy asked. The fuhrer adopted a smirk. "You think you have a better shot than I do?"

Russell looked up at Roy, who was only about two inches taller than him. Ed was 5' 6" now. Russell stood at 5' 7" and Roy was 5'9". If Ed grew anymore, he'd catch up to them, but they all sort of liked him a little on the short side. It made him that much cuter.

"Yea, why?" Russell asked, a bit of a glaring glint in his eyes now.

"Think again, kid. You may be closer to his age, but I have experience. Not only that, I also see Ed just about everyday. How often do _you _see him? Once every few months?" Roy asked in his normal cocky tone. Russell recoiled a little and glared.

"We write letters, alright?" he growled back under his voice. He didn't want to attract too much attention. "I get letters from him all the time. So you got no advantage over me, understand?"

"Wrong again," Roy replied with a devious smirk. "I have one very big advantage over you."

"Oh yeah? And just what would that be?" Russell asked haughtily.

"Something you'll never know," Roy replied smugly and walked away from the teen.

He left Russell to try and figure out what it was that Roy had over him. It would probably bug him forever. Why? Cause Roy didn't really have anything else. He still considered seeing Ed everyday and joking with him to be the biggest advantage of all. He thought knowing everything about Ed's past and having seen Ed half naked already when he'd been hurt was a great advantage. Russell had nothing Roy couldn't beat. That's all he knew, and that's all that mattered.

So Roy walked over to Ed. Rose must have spotted him, because she excused herself from Ed and walked away quickly. Ed seemed a little confused due to her sudden exit.

"I don't think she likes me," Roy commented with his teasing tone. Ed jumped and spun around to look at him.

"Oh hey, Roy. I didn't hear you coming. Yeah, Rose is still a bit skiddish around older soldiers," Ed explained, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb toward Rose. She'd joined Winry on the other side of the room.

"So I gather. What were you talking about?" Roy asked, making it seem like a completely innocent question.

"Oh, nothing special. She said she found a new boyfriend. Heh. But she made sure I knew she still loved me more," Ed joked with a little laugh. Roy smiled.

"Well aren't you the popular guy. I guess even midgets can find true love," He replied smartly.

"Oh shove off, Mustang!" Ed argued back. "I'm not even short anymore! Besides, I don't believe in true love," Ed finished, his voice back to normal with his change of subject, but it still held the angry tone to it.

"Oh? Why not?" Roy asked. Ed didn't believe in true love? It was a bit of a shocker. Ed was such a dreamer and not believing in true love would make it harder on Roy - besides making it harder to tell Ed how he felt, it was just hard to take that fact mentally.

"It's completely illogical. There's only one person in the world who fits me perfectly? That would just make everything harder. What if the person I like isn't my 'true love'? Then, if I follow that idea, the person I think I love isn't the one for me. See? It makes everything too complicated, and it has no logical or scientific basis," Ed explained, crossing his arms.

"But then what about the people who believe in true love? Are they illogical too?" Roy asked curiously.

Ed narrowed his eyes as he thought. A moment passed without either saying anything. The sounds of the party sounded around them, children laughing and glasses clinking. Al was tackled by the little girls. They tickled him ruthlessly, and he begged for help until Maes decided his daughter's friends had teased the younger Elric enough. Suddenly, Ed gasped and looked up at Roy.

"Wait a second! Are you saying Roy Mustang believes in true love?" he asked incredulously. Roy was shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're Roy Mustang! You hit on any girl with big boobs and a short hem line!" Ed exclaimed but tried not to make a big scene. He'd caused too many problems by making scenes.

"Is that all you see me as, some drooling gigolo?" Roy asked, a little hurt that Ed didn't know him better.

"'Course not. You're a lot more than that, but when it comes to relationships... yeah. I haven't seen you do any different," Ed explained. "Like your dream of all the girls wearing tiny miniskirts in your army."

"Ah, but I have yet to enforce that one, remember?" Roy replied with a smug smirk. "Although... I could always order _you _to wear one instead."

"What?!" Ed exclaimed, jumping back from Roy.

"Joking, Fullmetal. Calm down," Roy laughed.

Ed pouted and grumbled. He turned away from Roy and took a step. He told Roy, very grumpily, that he was going to go talk to Al. As the shorter blonde left him, Roy thought he heard something like 'I must be a masochist,' but since Ed was muttering and getting farther away... well Roy couldn't be sure what had been said.

"See, Mustang? You annoy him just as much as you entertain him. We're on even ground," Russell Tringham's voice sounded from behind him. Roy glared over his shoulder at the younger man. However, he dropped the glare quickly and adopted a bored look. He stared after Ed, almost looking a little remorseful.

"Keep thinking that, Tringham. Keep thinking that," he replied, walking away to go mingle.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it originally wasn't supposed to go past one chapter, but I decided that was a good stopping point for a story that was obviously going to extend longer than the one chapter I had originally planned on. So did you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So Roy couldn't stop watching Edward. He was certain the young alchemist could tell he was being watched, and he probably knew by who. Roy was sure that Ed was becoming annoyed, if the way his fingers kept twitching on the glass he was holding meant anything. Al tilted his head and asked Ed something, to which Ed brilliantly played off his agitation. Roy could pick apart their conversation all the way from here.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" a grouchy voice sounded from a location much closer to the ground. Roy's face fell into one of confusion, and he dropped his gaze considerably.

"Miss Pinako," he greeted. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend anyone by staring. Forgive me?" Roy smiled in a joking manner.

"Hardly. You wouldn't have been smirking so widely if you didn't mean to be making the birthday boy uncomfortable," Pinako said, calling Roy out on his bluff. The fuhrer visibly deflated. "Say now, why were you staring so wickedly?"

Roy smiled again. It seemed she wasn't as angry as she appeared, something Ed could probably tell while talking to her in an instant. It also seemed she wanted to talk. Wasn't she the one who knew who Ed was interested in? This was perfect!

"I was teasing him earlier," Roy replied. "I heard you telling that Claus girl that Ed was interested in someone, but he says he doesn't believe in true love. I just felt like toying with him a bit. That alright with you?"

Yes. He was asking permission... for at least the time that she was here. Whether she said yes or no wouldn't matter once she was gone. Pinako grinned almost as wickedly as Roy.

"You go right ahead. I know what it's like. You just can't help picking on little Edward," she said. Across the room, Ed dropped his glass. Roy suspected he had grown some sort of sense about when people were calling him short. "I do it all the time," Pinako finished.

"That _is _true, ma'am," Roy laughed. "Say, you know who Ed likes, right? Think you could clue me i-"

"Nope. Sorry. Can't help you on that one. I don't know who it is either," Pinako interrupted. Roy frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know who it is? I thought you said he liked someone," Roy halfway accused her of lying.

"He does, but I don't know who it is. He didn't even have to tell me he was interested. That boy is so obvious sometimes, and he doesn't even realize it. He came by on his last visit home, and I just knew it. There was something different about him, and it wasn't his growth," Pinako explained.

Roy frowned. He was disappointed, but at the same time, he understood. Sometimes, Ed really was easy to read. He was like an open book. That's why so many people could pick on him so easily. Roy looked back at Ed with a curious look.

"Listen, Pinako... I'll know who it is by the end of the night," Roy promised, more to himself than to her. Pinako watched Roy in that odd little curious way she watched anything interesting.

Hughes interrupted the moment by springing into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. Oh, I'm sorry. He was singing. He was carrying a large cake, too big but with all these guests it would be gone in seconds. The cake read 'Happy Birthday Elysia and Ed'. The cake had red icing and a little doll was stuck on top that made Ed burst out laughing. It was one of his signature diversion dolls, a little short and pudgy with a comical Ed head and dressed in a red coat.

Roy smiled when he heard that laugh. It wasn't often he got to hear Ed laugh like that. The kid was so serious all the time. Roy looked just off to the side of Ed and saw Russell smiling the same way he'd been smiling. No, dammit. He was going to beat that cocky, little, blonde, amateur alchemist in this contest to seduce Ed. There was no way he would let Russell Tringham 'top' Ed, as Russell put it.

"Excuse me," Roy said to Pinako and walked briskly over to the table, which was slowly being surrounded by guests eager for cake.

Hughes was pulling out matches to light the candles, which he'd forgotten to do already because of his excitement. Roy snapped his fingers and all the candles on the cake sprang to life. A few heads turned to Roy, including Ed's and Russell's. Some were mystified by the sudden flames and some just didn't care. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, all the guests were focused on the cake and singing happy birthday. Ed looked at the cake and smiled. He and Elysia shared a grin before blowing out all the candles together.

Ed reached onto the cake and grabbed the little plastic doll. He handed it to Elysia, who took it and held it like some sort of special gift. Her friends all sighed in envy, and Ed was lost at what to do. Still, it was Elysia's birthday so she got the doll. Ed hadn't realized he was so popular.

"Who wants cake and ice cream?!" Hughes called out. His response was an entire room simultaneously calling out 'me!'

Ed and Elysia got food first, then all the kids, then the adults. Al was still considered a kid so he got food at the same time as Elysia's friends, lucky guy. Roy didn't care. He was one of the first to get cake as an adult, not by choice but by everyone handing it to him. On duty or not, it seemed some of the miliary personnel just couldn't stop thinking of him as the fuhrer.

While everyone was distracted by cake, Roy made his way over to Ed... who was talking to Russell.

"Oh really? And how is everyone else? Is the town producing again?" Ed asked, a smile lighting up his face.

"A little. Not as much as it used to, but it's a lot better than before. Now that the sickness is leaving the land, people can concentrate on doing their jobs and making a living again," Russell replied.

"That's awesome!" Ed exclaimed with a little laugh.

The happy mood around them shifted dramatically, however, when they noticed Roy stop beside them. Roy gave a fake pained look.

"What? Am I not wanted? Edward, I'm hurt. I thought you loved me," he half whined. Ed scoffed.

"Careful, Mustang. Your head gets any bigger and it might explode," he warned. Roy just smiled.

Russell gave Roy a confused look, something along the lines of 'why are you smiling?' came across in his stare. Roy sent back 'you just don't understand.' Ed was blissfully unaware.

"So Ed, you should come visit Xenotime soon. Some of the trees are still blooming and you can pick some of the fruit already. It's as fresh as you can get it, when you pick it right off the tree," Russell said. Roy rolled his eyes.

"No really? I thought fruit was fresher two weeks after it had been picked," he muttered sarcastically to himself. Ed heard it though and so did Russell.

"You got a problem, Mustang?" Russell asked angrily. Roy glanced at Ed and found the younger male was staring at him too. He quickly returned his gaze to Russell.

"Not really, Tringham. I just found your statement amusingly faulty, but my oh my. I never thought you'd be easier to annoy than Ed," Roy replied, both genuinely surprised and obviously glad that he'd managed to get under Russell's skin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, crossing his arms and looking up at Roy accusingly. Roy just shrugged.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to annoy someone more than I annoy you. I mean, I don't think I could annoy you anymore if you were a real little brother to me," Roy explained.

Ed dropped his arms and slid his hands into his pockets. His thumb moved visibly over his pocket watch. Ed stared Roy straight in the eye, suspicious into joking. Then Ed's eyes narrowed into a glare. Roy adopted the confused look now, as did Russell, who was just as confused about Ed's new expression.

"Mustang, you're a real asshole," Ed grunted out. "You can't think of me as a kid forever."

Then, without saying where he was going or why, Ed left the room and left their sights. A few other people were curious about the blonde's departure as well, but most just figured it was Ed going to the bathroom or something and went on with their lives. Russell seemed confused but generally happy with the outcome of Mustang's arrival. Roy was just... confused. What had he said to make Ed so angry?

– – – – – – –

It wasn't until after the party that Roy spotted Ed again. He was staying in the Hughes household before going out to his next assignment. Roy was making sure he was the last to leave. Russell and Fletcher Tringham left just before he did, going to the hotel they were staying at during their visit. Roy shut the door behind them and made his way toward the kitchen, where Ed and Al were helping Hughes clean up. He didn't dare go in. Ed was probably still angry with him.

"Hey... Did... Did either of you know that Mustang thinks of me as his little brother?" Ed asked the other two men in the kitchen. He was drying off the bowls Al had just washed and handing them to Maes.

Eh? Roy was a little confused, but soon remembered their conversation just before Ed rushed out. Oh damn. Ed had misunderstood him! He hadn't meant Ed was his kid brother, he was saying he couldn't annoy Ed anymore than he already did, even if Ed WERE his kid brother... Damn. He needed to clear that up soon.

"Eh? Did he say that?" Maes asked, sounding honestly curious... although you could never be sure with him.

"Yeah, just after cake... but... I don't want him to see me as some stupid kid brother," Ed huffed. Well there's some good news for Roy.

"Don't worry, Brother. I'm sure he sees you as his equal as well. You know he acknowledges your skills already," Al tried to help out. Ed sighed and then smiled softly at his brother.

"I guess you're right," the blonde agreed.

Roy didn't like it. Something about the way Ed looked and sounded when he said that just weren't normal. Hughes seemed to agree, what with the way he was making eye contact with Roy... Wait. Ah! Hughes was staring right at him, and he hadn't even noticed! Roy backed away from the door as quickly and quietly as possible. He almost ran into Gracia, but she was luckily watching where she was going. Then, before Hughes could come out and question him about why he'd been snooping, Roy left the house.

Then again, Hughes could just ask him about it at work the next day. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy sighed. He was confused. Why hadn't Hughes come into his office yet? He knew for a fact that the man had arrived at work almost 15 minutes ago! So why wasn't he in Roy's office and shoving questions down the fuhrer's throat!?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Roy said. Here it came. Hughes was finally here.

"Hey there, Mr. Mustang Sir!" a cheery voice floated in. That definitely wasn't Hughes. Into his office walked Winry Rockbell.

"Well uh.. Hello. And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Roy asked, slipping into his suave facade.

"Oh.. I just thought I'd drop in to see my favorite fuhrer," Winry replied, setting her bag down and waltzing up to Roy's desk. She was so obviously lying. Roy raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned on his desk, and she finally caved.

"Oh alright. I saw you talking to that Russell guy and then to grandma and.. Well I was wondering if you knew who Ed liked. Cause grandma's always on about Ed being in love and Russell seemed awfully close to Ed... I don't know, maybe I'm just jealous but... do you know anything? Anything at all? Ed's always around you. You must know something!" she ranted, getting more excited as she went.

"Nope. Afraid I don't know anything about it," Roy half lied. He didn't know who Ed liked, but he sure knew what Russell liked.

"What?! Are you serious? Aw, come on, Roy! You can trust me. Gimme a clue or something," Winry pleaded, almost wiggling out of her skin.

"I told you, I don't know anything about who Ed has an interest in. I asked your grandmother yesterday about the same thing. We're on the same page. No one knows who the pipsqueak likes. Guess he can keep _something _secret after all," Roy drawled on, pretending to read a document from his desk.

There was a clang as something fell down the hall. This was followed by a few people's loud voices and what seemed to be lots of rushing about... not that they could see any of it.

"Anyway, is there anything else you wanted?" Roy asked, ignoring the noises as they calmed down. Winry frowned.

"I guess not...," she admitted sourly. Roy could see the disappointment on her face, the same disappointment he felt when Pinako failed to tell him anything. "I'll be going then... But I'll call you or Ed sometime soon."

"I look forward to it," Roy replied with a smile, setting down the document. He had no idea what was written in it. He didn't even care.

Winry was halfway to the door when it opened. In walked a man wearing a blue military uniform, down to the boots and last button. He had blonde hair just past his shoulders and bright golden eyes. Roy nearly fell out of his seat and Winry squeaked in shock at the sight of the man.

"E-Edward!? Wh-what happened to you?" she asked.

Ed froze in surprise, eyes wide. He obviously hadn't been expecting to see Winry. Perhaps Ed was the cause of the commotion down the hall. It was a reliable reason. Ed in a military outfit wasn't a common site. Still... Roy was stumped. He couldn't find his voice. He just kept staring. Ed looked older when he wore the uniform, and his hair laying down added a boyish charm to growing up.

"Winry?" Ed asked. His face dropped into one of annoyance. "What are you bothering the fuhrer for? Go home!" he ordered. Apparently he was trying to make it seem as though he wore these clothes all the time.

Winry glanced at Roy, who did his best to seem unfazed, and then back at Ed. She bit her lip and nodded.

"You... Wow, Ed. You look so much older when you wear that," she said, complimenting him in a still unsure manner. Ed rolled his eyes. He'd probably been told that a few hundred times on his way over.

"Yeah yeah. Just get out of here. You're in the way of work," he said, shooing her off. Winry left quickly, and Roy had to admit that Ed had been rather rude... not that he wasn't like that all the time.

Once she was gone, Ed locked the door and turned to Roy. He'd tried to hide the locking, but Roy saw it plain as day. So Ed wanted to be alone. Understandable. He tried to make eye contact with Ed, but the blonde kept looking away.

"Well," Roy began, trying to think of what to say.

"Well how do I look?" Ed asked, looking to the ground at his left. Awww, he was blushing. "Hughes told me I should start dressing like I work here... and said I should show you first since you're fuhrer and all..."

Ah. So Hughes wouldn't come see him personally, but he'd send Ed here to taunt him. Ah. Inadvertent teasing from the fuhrer's best friend. How lovely. Actually, Roy would have to make a note to thank Hughes. Ed looked damn good.

"Personally, I prefer your normal clothes," Roy replied honestly. Military outfits might make Ed look older and more professional, but Roy liked the young, rugged, spontaneous look of Ed's normal clothes. He liked that about the boy.

Ed clenched his fists and glared at Roy.

"After I get all dressed up in this stupid uniform and prance over here to show you that I'm growing up, that's all you can say?! You like my old clothes? Why? Cause I look younger and you can keep picking on me for being small and childish?" Ed argued.

Roy was shocked. He'd liked Ed since before it was legal to like Ed... He liked everything about him. He liked how he was unpredictable, he liked his temper, he liked his height, his fashion sense, the way he was able to irritate the younger. Roy liked everything about Ed... He thought himself fairly fluent in understanding Ed. However, he hadn't expected this.

"That's not what I meant," Roy replied cooly.

"Well then for once in this damn relationship, tell me what you mean straight out! I'm tired of you toying with me, Mustang," Ed growled. Roy glared.

"Roy," he grunted out like an order.

"Huh?" Ed asked, taken aback by the one word response and not sure how to respond.

"How about 'for once in this damn relationship' you call me by my name. It's Roy," the fuhrer said, still sounding like he was giving Ed an official command. Ed stared at him nervously. Roy seemed genuinely pissed.

"R-Roy," Ed stuttered out. His cheeks lit up, and Roy smiled. Saying Roy's name made Ed blush?

"Say it again," Roy commanded in a gentler tone, eyes boring into Ed.

"What for? Why don't you just answer the stupid question? This is dumb," Ed complained.

"Say it again," Roy ordered a bit rougher. Ed flinched.

"Roy," he gave in and said. His cheeks were ever redder. "What's the deal with making me say your name?"

"Trying to get you to remember it," Roy replied in a pleased tone. The way Ed's body reacted to being told what to do and when Ed said his name... the way Ed's face lit up like fire and the way Ed's voice spoke that single name. It was a shy, but tough tone. It was Ed trying to be more grown up and not show any weakness while being... embarrassed? to say Roy's name.

"Tell me, Edward. If I wore a tux to work and didn't brush my hair that morning and then asked you how I looked, what would you tell me?" Roy asked. Ed pouted, which meant he was thinking.

"I tell you to find a brush and ask what the occasion was," he replied honestly, or so it sounded.

"You walked in all dolled up like it was some militaristic formal occasion. I like you better in your normal clothes because... I'm used to you in them. I also prefer your hair up to down, because it pulls the hair out of your face and you don't look like you're hiding. It's an honest answer to your question. Anything else?" Roy asked.

He liked Ed in his normal clothes because they showed off Ed's chest and his ass. He liked the black outfit because it was functional and light, not tying Ed down and leaving something for the imagination. He liked Ed's hair pulled back because then Ed couldn't hide from him behind it. He could see Ed's emotions written on his face with no complications. Every twitch or glitch of a feeling was open for him to see and he could gauge how much his words effected Ed... especially the words that mattered, that he had yet to say.

"Roy," Ed spoke up again a few moment later. Roy responded with more attention due to the use of his first name. "Do you... really think of me as you're little brother?"

"Not in the least, Edward," Roy replied.

"Then what _do _you see me as? What's our relationship? I know Sergeant Hughes is your best friend, and you have plenty of girls to date and plenty of men to command... So what am I to you? What am I in your eyes?" Ed asked, voice soft and almost sad.

There it was. Those eyes were staring right into his and they were gorgeous. They was honest and nearly begging. Roy could see them. He loved those eyes. They were...

"Beautiful," Roy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My longest chapter yet.. Wow. Four chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_So what am I to you? What am I in your eyes?" Ed asked, voice soft and almost sad._

"_Beautiful," Roy replied without really thinking about it. He was almost as shocked by his words as Ed was._

"_What?" Ed asked, raised eyebrows, confused. Roy shifted his position in his chair._

"_You wanted an honest answer, didn't you?" he asked. Ed nodded. "I see you as the beautiful human being that you are. You don't need to get all fancy to show off your good qualities for me or anyone. You're perfectly fine the way you are everyday."_

Roy groaned and held his head. Why had he said something like that? Now Ed was sure to avoid him. If the blonde running from the room like his shoes were on fire wasn't clue enough, Roy was sure that no word from either Ed nor Hughes in the last six hours was definitely a sign.

He screwed up big time.

Ed was avoiding him now, he just knew it. As fuhrer, he could always order Ed to come see him, but then what? Was he supposed to ask Ed to forgive him or something? Never. Roy was never going to apologize for how he felt. Even if Ed never returned the feelings, he'd still love Ed. He couldn't change it. He'd tried. Eight years he'd tried to correct these feelings.

At first he told himself it was paternal, seeing Ed lying unconscious on that bed. Then it was like Ed was his kid brother, he told himself. Teasing Ed every chance he got and getting Ed to meet people and do things to help him grow and become a better person to become a state alchemist. After that, every chance he got to see Ed, he felt like a kid in a candy store and would get all his pent up emotions out by teasing Ed even more. There was no end to it, it was a vicious cycle.

Then he had to admit respect for Ed, worry and fear for Ed. He had to admit that he cared about him deeply, but he never admitted it was love. Then they lost contact with Ed and all thought he was dead. That's when it hit him. Ed dead? His heart had hurt so much he couldn't stand it. He had to excuse himself to another area where he leaned head first against a wall and told himself Ed was just fine and there was no reason to worry at all.

And then they could see Ed walking toward them through the flames of homes that had been caught in the cross fire between Roy and Pride, and Ed, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, and whoever else was down there. Ed never did tell them who all was involved. Ed had come into view carrying his little brother on his back. As soon as Al was taken from him by Riza, Ed had collapsed. Roy caught him before he hit the ground, an undefinable relief spreading through him.

Ed was alive! But when he woke up, Ed was in a depression. He tried to smile, but Roy saw the years of a wise old man in Ed's eyes. He hated it. So with the help of Al, Winry, Riza, and the other military men Ed was friends with, Roy did his best to cheer Ed up. It wasn't long before Riza or someone said something inspirational to Ed and the blonde perked up like new. Roy was overjoyed to see Ed happy again, but now had little time to see him due to his new job as fuhrer.

It seemed that even after realizing his feelings, things only got worse. They couldn't get much worse than now. If Ed avoided him, he wouldn't apologize for his feelings, but he might as well become a priest. There was no way he could forget about Ed after watching him so closely for the last eight years. He would go mad with anxiety. He would-

"Hiya, Roy!" a loud and annoying voice rang through his head and gave him an instant headache.

"Hello, Hughes...," Roy grumbled, setting his pen down. He would break from signing papers.

"Take a break from all those papers, Roy," Hughes said and Roy groaned. "I need to talk to you about a very serious issue."

"Yes?" Roy asked, hoping it was Ed. Hughes took a deep, serious breath. Then he pulled out two pictures. Expecting them to be of Elysia, Roy rolled his eyes. However, they were of Ed. One was Ed in his normal outfit, and one was Ed in everyday street clothes.

"Which one? Elysia told me to get a picture of Edward for her to put in her scrapbook of love, or something, and I just can't choose. I thought you'd be able to help since you're the Ed expert and all," Maes explained with a grin and a happy tone. Roy grit his teeth.

"Maes...," he threatened.

"Oh, just pick one, Roy. It's not that hard," Hughes said, losing the joking tone. Roy sighed.

"The black outfit he always wears. If your daughter is going to idolize Ed, she should idolize him as he always looks," Roy replied tiredly. Hughes stuffed the photos away.

"Thanks. So anyway, Ed changed out of that nifty uniform I gave him. No clue why. The kid wont talk to me. The only thing I could get him to say was 'I blame you', but what on Earth would he blame _me _for?" Hughes asked. "I only told him to go show you his new uniform."

"I'm afraid I may have said too much and angered Fullmetal," Roy explained, frowning a little.

Hughes stared a Roy a moment and then adopted a quizzical look.

"Oh yeah? What did you say to him?" he asked. Roy sighed.

"I told him I liked his normal clothes better. He got upset and asked me just what I thought of him and I...," Roy paused.

"Yes?" Hughes urged.

"I told him I thought he was beautiful," Roy confessed with a deep sigh. "He booked it out of here like a cougar was after him. I seriously messed up this time."

"Nah. It's not that bad. I'm sure Ed was just surprised and needed some alone time to think about it," Hughes replied, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Maes, if he needs to think about it, it doesn't matter. He either likes me or he doesn't," Roy said pessimistically. Hughes grunted, then he smiled.

"Well I always knew you were a fruit fly, but I never had the chance to ask Edward. I mean, he does have a lot of admirers from his travelers. You know, I heard he even made friends with that hot thief woman. Ed told me she was going to show up for his party but something came up," Hughes said, basically ranting.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're not," Roy growled.

"Oop. Sorry. Sorry. My bad," Hughes apologized and laughed lightly.

"Just... use your overflowing charm and get some information on Edward for me, will you?" Roy asked, looking tired.

"Sure thing, Roy. Anything," Hughes replied, fixing his uniform and strolling from the room.

– – – – – – – – – –

Roy was closing up and leaving for the night. The only ones still going to be in the offices were the night shift militia. Roy knew them all by name or rank. Some he could only remember if they were with someone else he knew. Anyway, he was working on it.

Roy waved to the last man in the building before the door. Now the sun was set and the stars were glinting above him, laughing at his pain. He cursed those stars. Why did they have to be so damn bright and twinkly? They were mocking everyone on Earth for the pitiful lives they led. Smug bastards.

"Not on guard? The fuhrer is sure asking to be jumped," a sly voice teased. Roy smirked, albeit a bit sadly, and turned to the one speaking.

Ed was leaning on a building, right under a light. He was wearing his normal everyday clothes - black tank top, black vest with a cloth clasp, tight yet baggy black pants, and boots. It was a relief to see him in those clothes, but he didn't understand exactly _why _Ed had changed back. Was it all because of what Roy had said? Or maybe he was tired of all the stares... either way, Roy's heart swelled against his will at the very sight of his familiar little blonde.

"And just who would dare jump me? Not to mention, who besides you would even notice I was off guard?" Roy asked, hands in his pockets.

"Good point. Maybe I shouldn't worry," Ed shrugged.

He pushed off the wall and began to stroll down the road. The way the light glinted on his hair made him shine like gold. Outside of the light, as he walked, Ed looked so young again. Roy was sent back through all 8 years of knowing Ed. His heart swelled again.

"Edward, wait up," Roy called out. As if under a spell, Ed froze.

"You're off duty. I don't have to treat you like a fuhrer and listen to what you have to say," Ed replied. Roy was already caught up to him though, and they started walking together.

"Yes, but that's on my own personal request... and you did what I asked anyway," Mustang pointed out.

"Hmph," Ed huffed out and looked away from Roy. Roy just smiled.

"So were you waiting for me to get off work?" Roy asked. Why else would Ed be out there so late?

"Don't flatter yourself, Colonel. I wasn't out here for anything but curiosity," Ed said a little harshly, wanting to make his point clear... even if he was partially lying - which is what it sounded like to Roy.

"Curious? About what?" Roy asked. Inwardly he knew. Ed was going to ask about the comment he'd made in the office. However, he also knew Ed was proud and wouldn't admit it right away. In fact, he wasn't replying with anything. He could be so childish... and yet, so could Roy. Perhaps they were equally stubborn when it came to feelings.

"What did you mean back in the office?" Ed finally asked after about five minutes of walking. Normally, Roy would have used a car, as many preferred him to do, but since he wasn't even wearing his uniform he doubted anyone would recognize him in the dark. Besides, he had the Fullmetal Alchemist with him, just incase his own alchemy wasn't enough to defend himself.

"Hm?" Roy asked, playing dumb. Ed noticed and pouted.

"You know what I'm talking about. That statement about me being beautiful! You don't tell a guy he's beautiful everyday! What the hell is that supposed to mean? How am I supposed to react to something like that?" Ed complained.

Roy frowned.

"However you want to," he replied like it was obvious.

"What? What kind of answer is that?" Ed grunted. Sometimes Roy could see hatred in Ed's eyes, and it only hurt when it was pointed at him. However, despite the hate in Ed's eyes now, he knew it wasn't directed at him. It was directed right back in at Ed himself.

"Well, being told you're beautiful can only mean one thing. The person thinks you're beautiful, stunning, attractive,... you appeal to them in some form or another. The way you respond depends on how you feel about the other person. If two women are shopping together and they tell each other they're beautiful, it means they probably look damn good in the outfit they're wearing and the corresponding female would no doubt giggle and smile. But if her boyfriend was with her and said the same thing, she may blush and smile. They may even kiss. See Edward? You can't be told how to respond. You're going to respond however you see fit. You're not an inexperienced child anymore," Roy replied roughly.

The fuhrer wasn't quite in the mood for these silly games. Normally, he'd find it cute and tease Ed, but he was a little tired - mostly emotionally - and was not in the mood for his emotions to be toyed with and tested. Ed seemed to sense this and shied away just a little. Roy stopped walking as they passed a shop that was closing down. He thought about it and nodded.

"You stay here and think. I'll be right back," Roy said and entered the shop. He left Ed to think. Sometimes it was easier to think alone.

The shop he went into sold food as well as flowers and small gift items, probably more for girls. Roy was mostly in here to buy some bread. He browsed the other isles with his eyes, just in case Ed looked in the window. If the blonde thought Roy was shopping for a gift, he may get mixed feelings about it. He'd either think Roy was buying it for him, which he was, and get scared and run, or he'd think Roy was buying it for a girl and.. Well if he liked Roy, he'd get upset and yell at Roy. If he didn't like Roy, he'd probably still get upset but with less yelling.

"Thank you for shopping," the cashier woman said, bowing to him as he took his stuff.

"No, thank you," Roy said with a charming smile. She blushed as Roy left, making the bell above the door jingle.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Roy said, looking at Ed. He adopted a confused look. "Edward?"

* * *

A/N: This story is so different than imagined it. For starters, it was supposed to be a one-shot. XD And there was supposed to be more Russell. Oh well. I'll try that later if it comes into play, I suppose. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Roy said, looking at Ed. He adopted a confused look. "Edward? Is something wrong?"

Ed was looking at his feet, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Roy couldn't see his face save for a bit of his mouth, which appeared to be pinched - as if Ed were biting his lip. His whole body seemed more than a little tense. Roy couldn't help but wonder... what was Ed thinking about to make him so stressed?

"So how long...?" Ed asked, voice rather quiet considering who he was. Roy continued to watch him with a confused look.

"...About eight years," Roy replied honestly yet able to keep his voice just as confused as he face.

"Eight years?!" Ed exclaimed, looking up at Roy. "But that's-!"

"As long as I've known you. That's right," Roy nodded, not understanding what exactly was so hard to understand about all of this.

"So do you like me for me, or are you just some sort of pedophile?" Edward asked seriously, obviously trying to wrap his head around a few more things.

"Honestly, Ed. If I were a pedophile, I would have made a move long ago. Although, this wasn't exactly the way I'd planned to let you know how I felt... It just sort of happened," Roy explained, shrugging a little.

"How _did _you plan it?" Ed asked, a string of curiosity lacing his voice. Roy smiled and snickered.

"I don't know. Something brilliantly suave and catchy. You know, something more my style," Roy answered. He watched Ed carefully, unsure where this was going exactly but acting like he was still in control. Ed shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"Nah, I think I liked it better this way," Ed murmured, his head down again.. Roy bent down a little to try and make a little eye contact or to at least see Ed's expression.

"Ed?" he asked. The blonde looked conflicted. Roy sighed. "Look, Fullmetal... You don't have to force yourself to come up with something on the spot, nor do you have you accept any feelings I may have. If you prefer, we can always go back to how it was, with the teasing and arguing. That was fun too," Roy said.

Ed looked at Roy with a shocked expression. He was probably surprised at being called 'Fullmetal'. Oh well... too late now. Roy used it on accident, but maybe it was a sign of his fear of rejection. He was becoming more formal... Uh oh.

"Hey, I never said-," Ed complained a little. Roy held up a hand to tell him to be quiet.

"Don't worry about it,... Edward," Roy hesitated on the name, because he'd almost said 'Fullmetal' again.

Roy dug in his bag of bought goods and pulled out a deep red hairbrush that had four hair ties around its handle. He shoved the brush into Ed's hands and smirked his natural smug smirk.

"Use them and think of me," he spoke jokingly. "I'll see you at work."

With that, Roy walked away from Ed. He heard a few protests from the younger alchemist, but paid them no mind. Ed always did that. He had a hard time accepting certain things, like presents when it wasn't his birthday... even though his birthday was just yesterday. If he just walked away, Ed wouldn't be able to object, and he'd take them home.

Roy heard a familiar clapping noise and the sound of freed electricity. He almost didn't react fast enough to avoid running into the walls put up around him. He stopped short and turned to Ed. The blonde alchemist was pouting. How adorable.

"I'm not finished yet," Ed grunted out. Roy smirked lightly.

"I do apologize. Please continue, little Edward," he replied. The short comment wasn't meant to insult Ed. It was flirtatious. Ed seemed to take it both ways. He both blushed and made that cute little 'uh!' noise he always made before he blew up about being called short.

"I'm not that short anymore! I'm not you're little brother! I don't need you telling me how and when I need to do things! And I definitely don't need your help-!" Ed half yelled. It was more like a list of complaints at a louder than needed decibel. With each proclamation, Ed took another step toward Roy.

"Help with what, Edward?" Roy asked, shifting his hold on his bag of food. Ed clenched his fists.

"I don't... need your help doing this," he said strongly. The blonde alchemist's hands found Roy's head, holding it forward. He pushed himself up a little to breach their height difference, and he finally pressed his lips against his fuhrer's. Roy's shopping bag dropped onto the ground. Ed pulled away and blushed darkly.

"See?... I didn't... need your help at all," Ed murmured in embarrassment. Roy was in shock.

"H-How long?" Roy asked and cleared his throat. Ed blushed darker still.

"Since we first met in Central," he muttered in response. Roy couldn't help the smirk that played with his lips.

"Eight years?" he asked smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Ed grumbled.

"Gladly," Roy replied, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist and pulling him back in for another kiss. The walls that Ed had created were the perfect shields for any wandering eyes... not that they cared. Ed's hands felt up the back of Roy's neck while one of Roy's hands fell down and dared to skim over Ed's ass. The younger man a sound of embarrassment and disapproval between their kisses. Roy chuckled.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

"Morning, Roy!" Hughes greeted when he popped in the next day at work.

"Will you try not to shout?" Roy asked, scribbling something on a document.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know my plan of action for speaking with Ed. I figured you'd want to make sure I didn't say anything stupid, you know?" Hughes explained.

Roy smirked a little. Hughes regarded him curiously.

"What's with that smirk?" he asked. Roy snickered softly.

"Look to your right, genius," Roy said.

On the couch to Hughes's left, Edward Elric was sleeping. He was half curled up, one hand under his head and the other hand laying limply in front of his body. His shoes were off, as was his vest, sitting neatly beside the couch. His hair was still done up in a ponytail but needed to be redone. He was covered in a small blanket Roy usually had folded up in the small closet in the corner.

Hughes adopted a concerned look.

"He's adorable, and I'm happy for you, Roy, but... You guys didn't... in here, right?" he asked, looking around worriedly before looking at Roy.

"Hughes, you're a freak. Of course we didn't. I arrived to the office on schedule. He came in early. He was awake until a few minutes ago. Now don't go and wake him up," Roy warned. He glanced at Ed's snoozing form. It really was amazing how young and adorable he could look even as an adult.

"So are you two an item now?" Hughes asked, walking to Roy's desk. Roy nodded with a smile. "Well congratulations. I suppose that means I don't have to get anything out of him now. Whatcha doin?"

Hughes leaned over the desk to take a look at what Roy Mustang was actually doing on time. Surprisingly enough, it was his normal paperwork! Roy Mustang doing his work... properly?! Was the world coming to an end?

"As you can see, I'm doing some important, official, fuhrer business. So if you wouldn't mind.. Could you excuse me?" Roy asked, giving Hughes a look that ordered 'get out before I burn you alive.'

"Got it. I gotta be getting to my own work anyway. I'll see you two later. Ta," Hughes dismissed himself, and with that he was gone.

Roy sighed and set down his pen. He stood up and walked over to his couch. Ed's chest rose and fell with every breath, every beautiful breath. Roy knelt down and pushed some of Ed's bangs out of his face. They fell right back into place. Roy smiled as if Ed was doing that on purpose as a joke. He moved them out of the way and planted a kiss on Ed's cheek. Then he released the hair again.

It took eight years and a fumbling confession to realize what was going on in that complicated little blonde head of Ed's. Everybody loved Ed. Everyone who's ever met him can't help but fall in love with him, or at least believe he's amazing. Anyone he helps joins the parade of the Edward Elric fanclub. But after eight years of being a military dog, Edward Elric only truly loved one person. He loved Roy Mustang, the fuhrer who controlled his leash, and that was more than perfectly fine in Roy's book.

* * *

A/N: Okay so Russell never made it back in (by some request). My sister says I should have put everyone else in the more but.. it was more supposed to be Roy's thoughts about it all. Eh... what did you all think?


End file.
